


Banned From Chuck E Cheese

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone is incredibly chaotic, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: For Leon's birthday, he wanted to go to Chuck E Cheese. His boyfriend promised that he'd never forget it. And BOY will he not forget it.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 10





	Banned From Chuck E Cheese

Leon had been to Chuck E Cheese a few times before. His uncle had brought him for his cousin's birthday and once for a kid's birthday in his class. But he'd never had too much fun, since Kanon always followed him around. He'd asked his boyfriend to take him out to Chuck E Cheese for his birthday, which surprised him, but Leon was firm. It seemed childish, _sure,_ but it was all he wanted.

So he told his dad, uncle, and cousin that he was going to a Taco Bell a long ways away and left. They all nodded and let him, and the happy feeling in his stomach was amazing. As he whizzed down the highway in the backseat, he turned to Teruteru. "I can't believe you agreed," he said.

"Well, I'm willing to suck up my feelings for one special day, Rockstar," he replied. "And besides, I'm not the only one coming."

"What do you mean?"

The small chef laughed. "Your entire class agreed to come along. We planned a huge party for you. You'll never forget it."

"Wait, seriously?" Leon whistled. "Wow, I can't believe it. The last time my class came together like that was to prank the teacher. Can't wait." He put an arm around Teruteru. "I love you, Easy Bake."

___

When they got there, Leon's jaw dropped. The guy wearing the mascot greeted him and Teruteru and stamped their hands. Then, they went into the party area. His entire class was there. All fifteen students, alongside a few other people that he knew, were sitting around the tables. It looked like when Teruteru said everyone was coming he'd meant _everyone._

"Happy birthday!" everyone cried. He smiled and nodded, close to tears.

"Thanks!" was all he could manage. From there, the craziness started.

Byakuya took over an entire table and sat on the countertop, and Kyoko was unable to get him down. Yasuhiro scrambled into the ball pit and ended up starting a fight. Mondo and Sakura were playing the basketball game and trying to beat each other. Hina, Sayaka, and Leon were standing on another table and singing and dancing.

Chihiro and Taka were playing air hockey together. And that was when they came up with an idea.

"I know! Let's win as many prizes as we can for Leon!" Taka cried, watching the baseball star jump around on the table. "He'll _love_ them!"

"Yeah..." Chihiro mumbled, eyeing up the animatronics. He was making a separate plan. "Yay! I win!" Tickets slid down into his hands from the slot.

Celeste had somehow started a gambling circle with five other kids. She had a ton of tickets by her side and there were kids crying. Some parents were giving her the stink eye. Teruteru had slid into the kitchen to look over the cooks making the pizza. This was despite Leon begging him to not do this.

Makoto and Komaru had gotten into the other party being held there. Since they looked younger, they blended right in with the 12 year-olds. Well, someone found out while they were eating ice cream cake, and they were chased into the ball pit. Turns out that Hiro had started the ball pit fight to help them hide. Komaru had even grabbed a present, and Makoto had grabbed a ton of goodie bags.

Mondo and Taka snuck out back and found bags of tickets that had been thrown out. "I told you they throw them out," Mondo whispered. "C'mon, grab some bags and let's scram."

Junko was terrorizing a group of preteens at the ATM. On the other hand, Mukuro was mistaken for an employee and was serving pizza to the other crowd. She was currently comforting a crying kid. Why was the kid crying, you might ask? Because Toko was reading to her until she accidentally sneezed. Aaand the girl was scared of Genocider Syo, as most kids would be.

Hifumi was already eating at another table. He simply watched the chaos of his class unfold. "This will make a _perfect_ fanfiction!" he said aloud, recording what was happening on his phone. Hell, he even caught Teruteru getting chased out of the kitchen and Genocider Syo munching on a pizza slice.

Suddenly, one of the animatronics started to bug out. It stopped singing and was sparking slightly. A little blur of green and brown flew into the ball pit as well, joining the many kids fighting. Mukuro and a waitress brought out a pizza for Leon, and he hopped off of the table and accepted it. He nodded and said some words.

Teruteru and Leon started eating together. A few other classmates also joined them, like Makoto and Taka and Sakura. They were feeding each other like an old couple. Then, a cake was served, and by this time everyone was back. Chihiro and Komaru were found hiding out in the pit while Mondo was trying to win more tickets with Hina.

The class started singing the birthday song to Leon. He smiled, letting a tear fall, and finally blew out the candles on top. People cheered and helped themselves to some cake, and Ibuki came up to him. She was invited since Leon saw her as a big sister, and plus she was a major party animal!

"Happy birthday!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks!" he said in return. "Hey, is that person's hat on fire?" He pointed, and sure enough someone's party hat was lit on fire. They laughed together.

Once he was finished with his food, he got up to play a few games. Teruteru went to the counter amd came back with a stuffed dog. They played a few more games before he saw Ibuki and Mukuro running towards the exit.

_"RUN!"_ Mondo roared. He and everyone else were carrying a ton of stuffed animals and other prizes from the front. So Leon picked up Teruteru and barreled towards his mom's car, and he got a ton of gifts shoved into his arms.

"Happy birthday!" Taka yelled. "We got all of the prizes for you!"

"Thank you!" Leon yelled back as he jumped into the car. All of the prizes were soon in the car, and Teruteru asked his mom to drive them back home.

Leon pieced the day out once they got to Teruteru's house. Chihiro had tampered with the animatronics to distract the employees. Mondo stole a ton of tickets so that he could get prizes, but when he couldn't get everything he and Sakura intimidated the employees into giving it to them. Mukuro even joined in. Makoto and Komaru had stolen from the other party. He was pretty sure that Hifumi got stuck in the ticket machine at some point, too. And now they were all banned from Chuck E Cheese.

But hey, Teruteru was right! He'd never forget it. _Ever._ He was probably going to get yelled at too, but it was totally worth it. Teruteru and his mother made Leon a cake, which he attempted to eat all that night. They helped, but he still ended up with a stomachache. He even got cuddles that night.

Yeah. Not forgetting _that_ birthday anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Nxnxnxbxbxhhshsjz I love them all so much  
> Also, happy birthday Leon! Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> This was low-key inspired by the "damnit, I've been banned from Dave N' Buster's" audio on Tik Tok.


End file.
